Perfection
by The Warrior Of Twilight
Summary: To his eyes, he was magnificent. To his eyes, she was perfection. Doubt and hope play hand-in-hand, as one is skeptic and the other ponders. One-shot, Equestria Girls world.


He was _magnificent._

Stardust couldn't resist but be in awe at the sight since their first introduction. An older, mature version of the golden man who carried himself with dignity, eyes of wisdom and confidence the teenager yearned for. This older Stardust had the presence of a man undeterred by danger, laughing in the face of his enemies and accepting no bull[BEEP]. A Stardust just barely a few years older than the other, but far more profound. The very warrior Stardust aimed to become.

The perfection he sought.

This older version of him was perfect in every way.

All but for one small detail.

Twilight Sparkle.

The purple Princess having arrived from an alternate version of a world where he would've ended up instead of this sick, twisted mockery of Earth. The way his older self looked at her, smiled whenever she showed up, blue-green eyes gleaming in affection and adoration. Always backing off when the Princess rebuked him, hanging on every word and friendship tripe she said, acting like a puppy seeing his favourite owner whenever the two interacted.

It drove this Stardust nuts. Just what was this older iteration thinking? Said visiting self was accompanying him by the shadows of the trees, observing the Princess spend time with alternate versions of her beloved friends. The fact the older golden man refused to keep his eyes off the girl way out of his league, daring to imagine he had some sort of chance with such a creature, was absurd. Not to mention, being possibly infatuated with a _pony_ was sickening in itself.

"Do you love her?" Stardust felt compelled to ask, unable to hide the disdain from asking the question.

The older man heard the bitterness and envy in his younger self's voice, the jealously clear as day. Older Stardust watched in peaceful content as a happy Twilight spent quality time with girls who will be her closest friends regardless of the alternate world. Without missing a beat, he replied softly, "Is it not obvious?"

"You look at her like she's the answer to everything you've ever wanted in life." Younger him snapped, derision in his weary tone. "And here I thought I've develop at least some more common sense in my future."

Twilight, in a moment of brief relapse, felt someone watching her and looked over to the two men in the distance of the camp, beaming warmly at the one she was closer to. Stardust smiled warmly back, feeling intense hazel eyes glaring into his back but ignored it.

"What did she do to you?" Younger Stardust pressed, leaning slightly from the tree he rested against with narrowed eyes. "What had Twilight and her friends done to affect you so."

The older version couldn't stop himself from murmuring, "They gave me hope."

But his other self was far more perceptive than he remember, scoffing in baleful disbelief. "Hope, of what? A chance for happiness? A future? A _family?"_ He sneered, features twisting in ugly criticism. "There is no hope for people like us, _Jack._ We're freaks of nature, monsters in human skin. Being hopelessly in love with a _pony Princess_ and hoping for something to come out of it won't solve what we are."

Stardust remembered. How angry and bitter he was in the past. How close-minded and filled with self-loathing he was, hardened by the suffering of teenage life. Before Twilight, Spike and the rest changed him. Changed him for the best. Into the very person they knew he was capable of being if he started believing in himself.

This Stardust beside him had no such privilege.

"Not if we don't try hard enough." The older self finally turned to the other, barely a few centimeters taller but with hazel eyes commanding complete attention. The tone was hardened with conviction, a warmth that unnerved and startled the younger, more stubborn iteration. "For years we've been berating ourselves, thinking we're irredeemable and there's no hope. No future. But there's one factor we've never considered, my dear younger me. A factor that beautiful, amazing Princess and my friends have brought to mind which drives me forward." His own eyes narrowed, resolve strengthening as his younger self slowly shied away by the powerful words. "We never had the choice then, but we have it _now."_

Looking into his eyes, Stardust saw the doubt and hopelessness which plagued his life for a long time. Hardships of people and pressuring family members who expected too much of him, used him for their own purposes. A boy yet to open his heart for those willing to share theirs, like Twilight, Sunset, Spike, Starlight... Stardust felt a twinge of pity at the start this alternate past version of him was in, barely able to stand as the golden eye crumbled slightly against the tree trunk.

"There is no hope..." The younger boy responded hoarsely, gripping the bark with fearful eyes, afraid of accepting anything else. "You have no chance. Not with someone like her..."

Stardust idly glanced back to the Princess, oblivious to it all. "Maybe not... But that's for her to decide."

* * *

She was perfection.

Timber Spruce could think of no other adjective to describe the Goddess before him, the Goddess his Twilight would one day soon become. The Twilight Sparkle whom arrived via magic portal, so similar to his Twilight yet far, far different. The way she carried herself with a head held high, eyes brimming with confidence, intelligence and mirth. A smile which lit up the stars above, older but wiser in her years, mature and dignified. She moved with grace and elegance, spoke with kindness and wisdom, laughed like an angel brought from the heavens.

He ignored his sister's amused smirk from how much he was openly regarding the other Twilight, whom paid little heed to his stare. Yes, this version of his girlfriend walked with a composure and posture with far more certainty than his own. Like _royalty._ She was everything Timber's Twilight would one day become. Everything about her felt right.

Well... Except for one small troubling factor.

Stardust Balance.

The boy - _Man_ \- this Twilight Sparkle suddenly arrived through the unexpected wormhole with, with a full dark brown beard and highly amused eyes. A definite contrast to the lean, golden teen who had reluctantly accompanied the visiting school class to their camp. But it was the way she looked at the clearly older man which disturbed Timber, how she smiled and her eyes sparkled at the sight of the golden man. How Stardust openly criticized her words and ideas and she gracefully acknowledges them. How they banter with carefree playfulness. How those two couldn't resist sneaking a peek and exchanging radiant smiles to each other as though they... Completed one another.

Timber shouldn't be worried. Just because it happened in one world doesn't mean it'll ever happen here. That's what his brain rationalized. Even his Twilight seemed distraught of the idea that a version of her cherished another iteration of Canterlot High's 'Residential Boogeyman," according to what the students say.

"Do you love him?" Timber found himself asking once he managed to be alone with the Princess, the two regarding Stardust pleasantly conversing with Sunset Shimmer by the lake about something. He had to know, it felt as if everything depended on it and the meaning behind her answer.

Twilight heard the desperation, the fear in his voice, and felt a pang of sympathy for the boy sitting beside her. It must be worrisome, the idea of your own partner being paired with another person entirely in another dimension. And it, admittedly, troubled her with how this world's Twilight Sparkle reacted to the news of a pony version dating someone her school was far from fond of, and for a reason.

Briefly turning to the green-haired camper, Twilight nodded gently. "How it happened is a long story."

"I'm not asking for details." Timber responded, rather flippantly, and looking somewhat frustrated, running a hand through dark green locks. "I'm just surprised, really. I'd never imagined you'd go for Captain Grouchy. You of all people."

Twilight smiled faintly, memories of past gone by. "He was like that. Difficult to work with, at first." And closed her eyes temporarily, leaning her head back and raising up to the evening sky. "But he's changed since then, for the better I'd add. Sometimes he can be insufferable, beyond tiring and a test to my sanity... My friends even grow exasperated at times."

"Do you regret it?" The counselor inquired softly.

Twilight shook her head immediately, looking back to him with a warm smile. "Not for a single minute." And glanced over to the tall man cheerfully speaking with Sunset, the two chuckling over something, and that boosted her spirits. "That stallion is the frustrating, intolerable, flawed and downright impossible stallion I've ever met... And I wouldn't have him any other way." As though feeling they were being watched, Stardust and Sunset turned to Twilight and Timber, the latter smiling warmly and the former scowling in open suspicion.

Timber evidently picked up on this, chuckling albeit nervousness. "Guess he doesn't like me being anywhere near you..."

"He doesn't have a high opinion of my male friends in general." Timber most of all, but Twilight saw no reason to include that fact. "He'll never confess it, but that man easily gets jealous of anyone aside from Spike or Shining getting too close to me." The Princess grinned in fond amusement, observing as her boyfriend and Sunset continued discussing.

"...Well, I'm sure he's a nice guy once I get to know him." The camp counselor eventually said after a moment, standing up with a bright smile. "Maybe he just thinks I'm not the right guy enough for Twilight. Over time, I'll show him otherwise."

 _Oh Timber, you have absolutely_ _no_ _idea..._

Twilight's words contradicted her thoughts. "I'm certain he won't judge you as harshly as he judged the last Timber Spruce he met."

* * *

 _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You [BEEP]ing wish Twilight!_ Stardust, hearing that statement through their unique bond, mentally laughed and was unable to fight the grin on his face, prompting Sunset's utter confusion and amused remark.

"Did I say something funny?"

"Sorry... What were you saying Sunset?"

* * *

 **AN: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Twilight [BEEP]ing wishes! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
